


Witaj z powrotem

by demostenes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 18-letni Dipper, Alternate Universe - Dark, BillDip, Gore, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Powrót do GF po latach, R18, Rape, Smut, Violence, noncon
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demostenes/pseuds/demostenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper po 5 latach wraca do Gravity Falls, w celu "dobicia" Billa. Nie spodziewa się jednak, jakie plany ma wobec niego ten trójkątny demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powitanie

**Author's Note:**

> Możecie znaleźć tę historię także na moim wattpadzie:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/67963278-witaj-z-powrotem

Dipper wysiadł z autobusu. Na zewnątrz było całkowicie ciemno, a na niebie świeciły gwiazdy. Wziął głęboki wdech rozkoszując się świeżym powietrzem. Nie był w tym miejscu już od 5 lat... W końcu udało mu się tu wrócić. Wrócić do Gravity Falls...

 

* * *

 

Otóż Dipperowi w końcu po 5 latach udało się rozszyfrować wiadomość na temat Billa, którą znalazł w pewnej jaskini wśród linijek jednej z przepowiedni. Mówiła ona o tym, że śmierć Billa nie była prawdziwa, a może raczej "nie był trwała", ponieważ Bill dokładnie w 5 rocznicę swojej "śmierci" miał przebudzić się z powrotem. Z tego też powodu Dipper spakował do plecaka co tylko miał pod ręką i wsiadł w pierwszy autobus jadący do Gravity Falls, by zapobiec temu wydarzeniu.

 

* * *

 

Dipper wyciągnął z plecaka latarkę i zapalił ją. Przejechał wiązką światła po brzegu lasu, a potem skierował ją na mapę. Sprawdził jeszcze na kompasie, w którym kierunku ma się udać i wszedł w las, oświetlając sobie drogę.

 

Musiał być przy pomniku przed wschodem słońca, gdyż właśnie wtedy miało nastąpić przebudzenie się Billa.

 

Droga do pomnika nie była długa, zaledwie godzinka drogi od szosy. Dipper miał trochę problemów z znalezieniem go, ale po kilku minutach błąkania się po miejscu, w którym miał się znajdować, zauważył trójkątny kamień obrośnięty mchem. Zerwał z niego zarośla i po chwili przed oczami miał już Billa Ciphera w swojej całej kamiennej formie, wpatrzonego w niego swoim okiem. Dippera przeszły dreszcze, Bill mimo iż był kamienny, zdawał się przeszywać go na wylot swoim martwym wzrokiem.

 

Dipper usiadł koło pomnika i zaczął wyciągać z plecaka świece i rzeczy, które miały służyć do "dobicia" Billa zanim wzejdzie słońce. Zaczął układać świece w krąg, gdy nagle usłyszał szelest w krzakach tuż koło niego. Lekko się wystraszył i chwycił latarkę oraz nóż, leżące koło niego. Wstał i odsunął się od krzaków. Szelest nagle ucichł, gdy zaczął się cofać. Chłopak stał przez chwilę w ciszy wpatrując się w krzaki przed nim.

 

"Bu!" Zaskoczył go jakiś głos od tyłu i czyjaś dłoń chwyciła go za rękę, w której trzymał nóż.

 

Dipper podskoczył, z trudem powstrzymując się od krzyku i wyrwał rękę z uścisku. Obrócił się w stronę człowieka stojącego za nim. Był to chłopak niewiele starszy od niego, o blond włosach, ubrany w żółty frak z muszką, z jednym okiem zakrytym czarną przepaską, a drugim, nienaturalnie bursztynowo-złotym, wpatrzonym w chłopaka.

 

"Witaj z powrotem." Pierwszy odezwał się nieznajomy.

 

"K-kim jesteś?!" Wystraszył się Dipper.

 

"Nie poznajesz mnie, sosenko?" Powiedział rozbawionym głosem, patrząc na Dippera szalonym wzrokiem.

 

"Chwilę. Nazwałeś mnie "sosenką"?... Bill?" Odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia zdenerwowanym i wystraszonym głosem.

 

"Bingo!" Zaśmiał się Bill. "Długo cię nie widziałem." Zamilkł na chwilę, wpatrując się w Dippera.

 

"A-ale jak? Przecież..."

 

"Przepowiednie nie zawsze są dokładne." Bill niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do Dippera, a ten szybko się odsunął. "Nie uciekaj, sosenko! I tak nie masz gdzie." Znowu się zaśmiał i przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej do chłopaka. Dipper spróbował się cofnąć, ale poczuł, że coś go przytżymuje i nie może się ruszyć. "Jestem potężniejszy od ciebie!" Bill stał już tak blisko Dippera, że praktycznie stykali się twarzami. "Długo już nie widziałem żadnego człowieka. Stęskniłem się za nimi... A w szczególności za tobą." Wyszeptał mu z uśmiechem do ucha, po czym delikatnie chwycił Dippera za podbródek.

 

"C-co chcesz zrobić?" Zapytał wciąż wystarszony Dipper.

 

"Zobaczysz..." Powiedział Bill i przyłożył swoje wargi do warg Dippera. Chłopak poczuł jak jego język wślizguje mu się do ust.

 

Spróbował się wyszarpać, ale był całkowicie unieruchomiony. Bill z coraz większą namiętnością zaczynał badać wnętrze jego ust swoim językiem przyciskając swoje biodra do niego. Dipper poczuł dziwny nacisk z jego strony na swoje biodra. Po chwili domyślił się dlaczego. Znowu spróbował się wyszarpać, ale kiedy nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku ugryzł Billa, który wciąż penetrował jego usta, w język.

 

"Auć!" Bill odsunął się od Dippera i zaśmiał się. "Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną."

 

"Zostaw mnie!" Dipper zaczął krzyczeć. "Pomocy!"

 

"Cicho, sosenko. Nikt cię tu nie usłyszy." Bill spowrotem zbliżył się do niego. Dipper przestał krzyczeć domyślając się, że w środku lasu w nocy, szanse, że ktoś go usłyszy są naprawdę małe.

 

Demon spowrotem przyłożył swoje biodra do chłopaka i zaczął powoli nimi poruszać, oceirając się o Dippera z wyrazem rozkoszy na twarzy. Dipper jeszcze przez chwilę próbował wyrwać się Billowi, po czym zrezygnował z wszelkich dróg ucieczki. Demon w jakiś dziwny sposób na niego działał. Domyślił się, że prawdopodobnie wykorzystuje jedną ze swoich sztuczek. Chłopak coraz bardziej mu ulegał, jego siła woli słabła.

 

Bill jeszcze raz pocałował Dippera, wciąż ocierając się o niego biodrami, a chłopak poczuł po chwili, że jego penis zaczyna twardnieć. Demon uśmiechnął się, czując teraz nacisk od strony Dippera na swoje biodra.

 

"To co? Zaczynamy, sosenko?" Zapytał demon odrywając się od ust Dippera. Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową, oddając się całkowicie rozkoszy jaką wywoływał ruch bioder Billa i po chwili sam także zaczął nimi poruszać. "To mi się podoba." Wymruczał z zadowoleniem Bill czując, że chłopak się mu poddaje i na dodatek chce więcej.

 

Bill lekko odsunął się od Dippera, powodując tym pomruk niezadowolenia.

 

"Nie tak szybko." Zaśmiał się Bill i ruchem ręki obrócił Dippera do pozycji poziomej, tak, że chłopak lewitował w powietrzu, po czym kolejnym ruchem położył go na ziemi.

 

Dipper podparł się na łokciach, leżąc na trawie i patrząc z wyczekiwaniem na demona, który stał teraz w rozkroku nad nim. Bill uklęknął nad Dipperem, lekko pocierając biodrami o erekcję Dippera. Chłopak wydał z siebie pomruk zadowolenia, a Bill stwierdził, że musi wydobyć z niego więcej takich odgłosów i poruszył jeszcze raz swoimi biodrami, na co chłopak jęknął z rozkoszy. Demon uśmiechnął się i oparł się rękami o ziemię koło głowy Dippera. Nachylił się by jeszcze raz go pocałować. Po długim pocałunku, Bill z powrotem uklęknął, rozpiął spodnie Dippera i zsunął je na dół razem z jego bokserkami uwalniając jego erekcję. Dipper poczuł zimne powietrze na swoim penisie.

 

Ręce Dippera wbrew jego woli zaczły węrować w stronę rozporka Billa i rozpięły go. Demon zaśmiał się, a ręce Dippera zsunęły jego spodnie na dół uwalniając także jego erekcję.

 

Bill oparł się rękami koło głowy Dippera i zączął ocierać się swoim penisem o penis Dippera. Chłopak wydał z siebie kolejny jęk i usłyszał, że Bill mruczy z rozkoszą. Poczuł, że jego ręka znowu wbrew jego woli wędruje w dół, w stronę ich zetkniętych erekcji. Chłopak objął ręką ich penisy po czym demon zaczął szybciej poruszać biodrami wydając przy tym pomruki rozkoszy. Dipper po chwili wyczuł rytm i wspólnie zaczęli poruszać biodrami coraz szybciej... I szybciej... Chłopak poczuł, że jest już blisko. I szybciej... Obraz przed nim zaczął się razomazywać. I jeszcze szybciej...

 

Dipper jęknął i poczuł jak wyszstkie mięśnie mu się rozluźniają. W końcu wytrysnął. Zsunął rękę z ich penisów i zamknął oczy głęboko oddychając. Powoli zaczynało do niego docierać co się wydarzyło. Sztuczka Billa przestawała działać. Znowu spróbował się wyszarpać, ale Bill oparł się rękami o jego barki, przygniatając swoją siłą chłopaka do ziemi

 

"Daj mi jeszcze chwilkę..." Wymruczał demon i zaczął ocierać swoją erekcją o kurtkę Dippera. Chłopak zaczął się szarpać, na co Bill tylko się zaśmiał i rozumiejąc, że Dipper nie podda mu się bez zmuszania go, z powrotem użył swojej mocy. Dipper poczuł, że znowu coś go przytrzymuje i nie może się ruszyć. Bill przyśpieszył ruch bioder, przyciskając je coraz mocniej do Dippera, po czym nagle poczuł jak wytryska i z głośnym jękiem zsunął się na chłopaka.

 

"Gotowe." Wymruczał i położył się na chłopaku zamykając oczy.

 

Dipper wciąż jeszcze unieruchmiony, poczuł jak jego ręka obejmuje Billa, który leżał na nim z zamkniętymi oczami. Po chwili ciche łzy zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach.

 

"Nie płacz, sosenko." Bill wymruczał lekko się podnosząc i wycierając łzy Dippera. "Następny raz ci się spodoba." Uśmiechnął się i z powrotem położył się na chłopaku, zamykając oczy i czując jak powoli zasypia.

 

 


	2. Własność

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A więc robię kontynuację :3

  Dipper otworzył powoli oczy. Leżał na czymś miękkim, w jakimś dziwnym, przyciemnionym pomieszczeniu. Gdy dotarło do niego, co się przedtem wydarzyło, zerwał się z beżowej kanapy, na której leżał i poczuł, że ma coś ciężkiego przyczepionego do nogi. Spojrzał na dół i zauważył, że do kostki ma przyczepiony świecący na niebiesko, długi łańcuch, który ciągnął się przez całe pomieszczenie i kończył się przywiązany krat od kominka.  
  
Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Był to dosyć duży elegancki salon o brunatnych ścianach i z kilkoma grubymi witrażami, które praktycznie nie wpuszczały do środka światła, oraz z kominkiem, w którym palił się ogień. Nad nim wisiał obraz przedstawiający Billa (w jego trójkątnej formie) w koronie opierającego się o kulę ziemską. Po drugiej stronie pokoju widniały potężne drewniane drzwi. Na środku salonu stał stolik z dwoma fotelami koło niego, a na nim dwa kieliszki wypełnione jakimś fioletowym trunkiem. W kącie Dipper zauważył pianino, przy którym w słabym świetle dało się zauważyć Billa, który siedział i przeglądał jakieś papiery.  
  
"O! Już wstałeś!" Demon uśmiechnął się zauważając Dippera patrzącego się na niego ze zdziwieniem i strachem.  
  
Chłopak automatycznie odsunął się, kilka kroków do tyłu, gdy tylko zauważył Billa. Demon odłożył papiery na fortepian, wstał i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę chłopaka.  
  
"N-nie zbliżaj się..." Dipper zaczął szybko się cofać, ciągnąc za sobą grzechocący łańcuch, w miarę jak demon coraz bardziej się do niego zbliżał.  
  
"Niby czemu? Nic mi nie zrobisz!" Zaśmiał się , wciąż powoli zbliżając się do Dippera. "Nie masz dokąd uciec, sosenko."  
  
Dipper poczuł, że plecami dotyka już ściany. Przełknął ze strachem ślinę i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, szukając czegoś do obrony. Niestety nic nie było w zasięgu jego ręki, a demon był coraz bliżej. Chłopak oparł się o ścianę i z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w Billa.  
  
"Nie bój się, sosenko." Powiedział łagodnie Bill, pokazując w uśmiechu swoje niezwykle ostre zęby. "Nic ci tu nie grozi." Znowu się zaśmiał, a Dipper przywarł do ściany.  
  
Demon był już tylko kilka centymetrów od twarzy chłopaka, gotowy, żeby go pocałować, gdy nagle rozległ się głośny odgłos otwieranych nagle drzwi. Bill spojrzał za siebie przez ramię i ujrzał 8-Balla, który właśnie wpadł do pokoju. Obrzucił go zabójczym wzrokiem i zanim się obrócił, szybko pocałował przerażonego Dippera.  
  
"Przepraszam szefie, ale coś jest nie tak z portalem." 8-Ball powiedział, spoglądając ukradkiem na Dippera.  
  
"Co takiego?" Zapytał Bill poważnym głosem.  
  
"Zamyka się."  
  
"Dziwne..." Zamyślił się na chwilę Bill. "Dlaczego?"  
  
"Nie wiemy."  
  
"Chyba będę musiał sam to załatwić, skoro wy, banda idiotów, nie potraficie przypilnować chociaż przez chwilę jednej rzeczy." Powiedział rozzłoszczony, tym, że nie będzie miał czasu na swoje plany wobec Dippera. "Zaraz będę, idź lepiej się chociaż postarać, żeby nic więcej się nie schrzaniło." Powiedział, po czym obrócił się w stronę Dippera.  
  
Chłopak podczas rozmowy potworów starał się po cichu prześlizgnąć w stronę drzwi, ale Bill najwyraźniej dokładnie wiedział, co ten planuje. Demon podszedł do Dippera i spojrzał się na niego z zażenowaniem.  
  
"Serio? Myślisz, że uda ci się stąd uciec?" Powiedział, przewracając oczami. Pstryknął palcami, a na drugiej, wolnej nodze Dippera i jego rękach pojawiły się kajdany. "Poczekaj tu sobie, sosenko, porób, co chcesz, a ja niedługo wrócę." Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pokoju.  
  
Dipper został sam w pomieszczeniu, wystraszony tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło i jeszcze bardziej przerażony tym, co miało nastąpić. Domyślał się, po co Bill go więzi. Teraz stał się jego zabawką. Jego rozrywką. Jego własnością... Chłopak przez chwilę myślał nad swoim losem. Myślał o Mabel. Co, jeśli już nigdy jej nie zobaczy? A jeśli, gdy znudzi się Billowi, ten po prostu go zabije? Dipper poczuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu, wiedział bardzo dobrze, do czego Bill jest zdolny i że problemem nie byłoby dla niego takżezamordowanie jego siostry, jeśli spróbowałaby ocalić Dippera.  
  
Kiedy Dipper w końcu otrząsnął się ze swoich mrocznych myśli, narodziła się w nim nadzieja na ucieczkę, zaczął zastanawiać się nad planem. Ruszył w stronę drzwi. Łańcuchy na nogach i rękach utrudniały mu poruszanie się, ale kiedy w końcu dotarł do drzwi, spróbował je otworzyć. Tak jak się domyślił, były zamknięte. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i przyjrzał się kajdanom. Nie miały, żadnej dziurki na klucz i wyglądało na to, że w ogóle nie mają możliwości otworzenia się, co prawda nie wyglądały na mocne, ale na pewno były chronione jakimś zaklęciem czy czymś w tym stylu. Wrócił na kanapę i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Rozważał opcję wybicia jednego z witrażów, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, jak wysoko nad ziemią się znajduje. A poza tym miał jeszcze te kajdany.  
  
W końcu zdecydował, że najpierw musi pozbyć się łańcuchów. Przez chwilę myślał nad tym, jak się ich pozbyć. Usiadał z powrotem na kanapie i dokładnie zaczął się przyglądać kajdanom. Gdy już był blisko znalezienia pomysłu na pozbycie się ich, usłyszał trzask drzwi.  
  
"Wiesz co, sosenko?!" Zawołał w radości Bill, który wpadł właśnie do pokoju. "Zmieniam zdanie, zabieram cię ze sobą."  
  
Demon pstryknął palcami i kajdany z rąk i nóg Dippera znikłnęy, ale zamiast nich, na szyi chłopaka pojawiła się obroża wykonana z tego samego dziwnego, niebieskiego metalu. Nie była ciasna, ale mimo wszystko Dipperowi trudno się przez nią oddychało. Łańcuch prowadzący od obroży kończył się w ręce Billa.  
  
"Radzę ci iść grzecznie koło mnie." Powiedział demon i pociągnął za łańcuch, przyciągając Dippera do siebie.  
  
Chłopak był zbyt wystraszony nagłym pojawieniem się Billa, żeby się przeciwstawiać. Szedł więc jego u boku ciemnym, trójkątnym korytarzem bez okien, który kończył się schodami w dół.  
  
Szli powolnym krokiem korytarzem, a potem zeszli na dół po schodach. Okazało się, że prowadziły one na parking, na którym stało wiele dziwnych pojazdów.  
  
"Możesz wybrać, sosenko, czym chcesz jechać." Bill zwrócił się do Dippera pieszczotliwym głosem.  
  
Dipper wskazał ręką na najbliżej stojący pojazd, który trochę przypominał monster trucka. Gdy wsiedli do środka, okazało się, że monster truck jest swojego rodzaju limuzyną. Znaleźli się w okrągłym niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Było ono oświetlone na niebiesko. Wzdłuż ściany ciągnęła się jedna wielka kanapa, a na środku stał mini barek. Podłoga była wyłożona miękkim dywanem. Dipper rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył jeszcze małe okienko na jednej ze ścian, które służyło do komunikowania się z kierowcą. Bill zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do barku. Nalał sobie do kieliszka jakiejś czerwonopomarańczowej cieczy i popijając swój napój, podszedł do okienka.  
  
"Zawieź nas do portalu!" Nakazał kierowcy, po otworzeniu okienka. "Tylko jedź drogą okrężną." Uśmiechnął się podstępnie i zamknął okienko.  


	3. Weirdmageddon 2

Dipper, gdy tylko miał szansę, odsunął się jak najdalej od Billa, przynajmniej na tyle na ile pozwalał mu łańcuch. Domyślał się planów demona. Bill jednak, zamiast od razu przejść do rzeczy, upuścił łańcuch, a Dipper prawie się przewrócił, czując, jak upadający metal ciągnie go za sobą. Demon nie zwracając na niego uwagi, podszedł do barku i nalał sobie drinka.

"Chcesz?" Kiwnął do chłopaka głową, wskazując napoje stojące na okrągłym barku.

Dipper nic nie odpowiedział, tylko usiadł na ziemi po przeciwnej stronie barku od Billa, tak, że ten nie mógł go zauważyć.

"Nie chowaj się, Sosenko!" Krzyknął w stronę barku, siadając na kanapie i popijając drinka.

Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział. Siedział schowany i przepełniony nienawiścią wobec demona, który miał za chwilę znowu potraktować go jak zabawkę.

"No dobra, jak sobie chcesz!" Bill zaśmiał się i wykonał ruch swoją wolną ręką, unosząc nagle Dippera w powietrzu i przyciągając go w swoją stronę, lewitującego nad podłogą. Zdezorientowany chłopak próbował wyszarpać się z niewidzialnego uścisku, ale demon widząc rucky chłopaka, owinął go łańcuchem, który zwisał z jego obroży. Dipper czując uścisk metalu, przestał się szarpać.

Demon odstawił swój napój na ziemię, koło kanapy, i gdy Dipper w końcu do niego doleciał, rozchylił nogi i usadowił chłopaka na wolnym kawałku kanapy przed nim, tak że opierał się plecami o klatkę piersiową Billa.

"I co moja kochana, sosenko? Nie masz gdzie się schować?" Zaśmiał się demon, powoli zdejmując z Dippera obrożę i łańcuch.

Gdy tylko chłopak poczuł, że nie ma na sobie łańcucha, spróbował się wyszarpać, ale Bill objął go rękami i mocno ścisnął. Kiedy chłopak poczuł, że jego siła woli znowu słabnie, Bill zaczął zdejmować z niego jego bluzę, a w miarę jak jego klatka piersiowa stawała się coraz bardziej odsłonięta, Dipper czuł coraz to mocniejszy nacisk od strony krocza Billa. Gdy w końcu demon pozbył się jego górnej części ubioru, przyłożył usta do jego barku i go pocałował, potem lekko nachylając głowę, przejechał delikatnie ustami do jego szyi. Dipper cicho jęknął, czując, jak ostre zęby Billa, lekko wbijają mu się z bok szyi, a demon zaczyna robić mu malinkę.

"To tylko tymczasowe, żebyś wiedział, do kogo należysz. Później wymyślę coś trwalszego." Powiedział demon z uśmiechem, gdy skończył. "A teraz, na kolana." Nakazał chłopakowi.

Dipper, z całkowicie już osłabioną siłą woli, zsunął się powoli na ziemię i uklęknął przodem do Billa. Znowu czuł się jak lalka, bez świadomości, chęci przeciwstawienia się, logiki. Demon mieszał mu w głowie swoimi sztuczkami i coraz bardziej zamieniał go w bezduszną zabawkę. A co najważniejsze im bardziej Dipper tracił swoją wolę, tym bardziej było mu to wszystko obojętne i całkowicie ulegał rozkazom demona.

Bill rozpiął swoje spodnie i lekko je zsunął, uwalniając swoją erekcję.

"A teraz domyśl się, moja Sosenko, czego chcę." Zaśmiał się i nachylił się do Dippera namiętnie go całując, po czym z powrotem oparł się o kanapę, rozkładając swoje ręce na jej oparciu. "No dalej, Sosenko."

Dipper nachylił się i powoli przejechał językiem wzdłuż erekcji Billa, na co demon zareagował jękiem rozkoszy. Powtórzył ruch kilka razy, po czym w końcu zaczął lekko ssać koniec jego penisa. Demon zaczął wbijać pazury w kanapę, mrucząc. Gdy chłopak wsunął jego erekcję do ust, Bill zasyczał i lekko poruszył biodrami, pragnąc wejść głębiej w jego usta.

Chłopak powoli zaczął przesuwać wargami po penisie demona, lekko muskając go przy tym językiem. Ten zaczął poruszać powoli biodrami i mruczał, wpatrując się w niego. Dipper coraz szybciej poruszał ustami, a Bill zaczął szybciej oddychać, próbując złapać jak najwięcej powietrza w płuca, a jego biodra zaczęły poruszać się w rytm ruchu chłopaka.

Demon czuł, że jest już blisko, świat zaczął wirować mu przed oczami, a jego oddech coraz bardziej przyśpieszał. Zaczął wydawać z siebie coraz to głośniejsze jęki i pomruki rozkoszy.

W końcu wytrysnął. Chłopak poczuł w ustach jego spermę i posłusznie ją przełknął. Demon przez chwilę siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, głęboko oddychając. W tym czasie Dipper poczuł, że jego świadomość zaczyna powracać. Powoli dociarało do niego co przed chwilą zrobił. Zaczął się cicho cofać się na czworakach, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi Billa. Wciąż czuł w ustach smak jego spermy i zbierało mu się na wymioty na myśl, co przed chwilą uczynił. Cofając się, nie zauważył, że stoi za nim barek i po chwili uderzył w niego tyłem. Szklane butelki lekko się zachwiały i zadzwoniły, obijając się o siebie.

Bill zwrócił się nagle w stronę Dippera.

"Sosenko, gdzie uciekasz?" Pstryknął palcami, a na szyi Dippera z powrotem pojawiła się obroża z łańcuchem.

Demon wciągnął szybko spodnie, po czym chwycił łańcuch i zaczął przyciągać Dippera w swoją stronę. Chłopak nie chcąc, żeby demon swoją siłą wyrwał mu jeszcze głowę, wstał i podszedł do Billa. Demon poklepał zachęcająco na miejsce na kanapie koło siebie. Chłopak usiadł na kanapie, jednak w jak najdalszej odległości do Billa.

"No, Sosenko, choć tu do mnie." Powiedział słodko Billa. Dipper jednak nie zareagował. "No dobra, jak chcesz." Powiedział groźniejszym głosem demon.

Pociągnął mocno łańcuch, tak, że Dipper wylądował, leżąc bokiem na kanapie. Demon wykonał ruch ręką, znowu unosząc Dippera i ułożył chłopaka w pozycji leżącej na boku, tak, że ten opierał się głową na jego kolanach i mógł patrzeć, jedynie na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. Demon zaczął głaskać delikatnie Dippera po głowie.

"Przestań!" Syknął Dipper, czując rękę demona we włosach.

"O! Sosenka ma głos!" Zaśmiał się demon. "A już myślałem, że robisz wobec mnie strajk milczenia."

Chłopak spróbował się podnieść, ale poczuł, że znowu jakaś niewidzialna siła go przytrzymuje i nie może nawet poruszyć ręką. Demon wciąż go głaskał, teraz popijając jeszcze swojego drinka, który nagle pojawił się w jego ręce.

"Oj, przepraszam, Sosenko, ale naprawdę długo cię nie było, a ja naprawdę bardzo się stęskniłem." Powiedział Bill dziwnie łagodnym i miękkim głosem.

Dippera aż przeszły ciarki. Nie był pewny czy były one ze strachu. Mimo iż przed chwilą Dipper jeszcze żywił do niego szczerą nienawiść, to teraz nie widząc demona i tylko słysząc jego delikatny głos, ten wydawał mu się jakiś taki... Łagodny? Spokojny? Słodki...? Nie chwilę, przecież nie mógł pomyśleć o nim "słodki", możliwe, że jego głos był "słodki", ale nie on sam. Przecież ten koleś go przed chwilą zgwałcił (jeżeli można to zaliczyć do gwałtu)... Ale mimo wszystko, gdy Dipper nie musiał patrzeć na niego i czuł jedynie jego delikatny dotyk i słyszał jego spokojny głos, czuł się jakoś dziwnie lepiej... Chłopak spróbował wyobrazić sobie, że ręka, która głaszcze go po głowie należy do Mabel. Przez chwilę uczucie to było nawet miłe, ale po chwili zastąpił je smutek i tęsknota za siostrą. Wyrzucił od razu z umysłu wspomnienie o niej, nie chciał popadać w coraz większy smutek, wiedział, że by uciec od tego demona, musi starać się, nie dopuszczać do siebie negatywnych emocji, gdyż wiedział, co nawet mała ich ilość potrafi zrobić z człowiekiem. Ale na razie nie miał pomysłu na planowanie, więc po prostu oczyścił swój umysł i zamknął oczy. Dotyk czyjejś ręki delikatnie i powoli głaszczącej go po głowie wydał mu się kojący. Nie zasypiał, po prostu leżał, z zamkniętymi oczami, starając się o niczym nie myśleć.  
  
***

"Wstajemy, Sosenko." Usłyszał, nagle głos Billa.

Dipper podniósł się z pozycji leżącej i usiadł z wyczekiwaniem, patrząc na demona. Do jego umysłu powoli z powrotem zaczynała napływać nienawiść, smutek i strach. Bill wstał z kanapy i trzymając łańcuch, ruszył w stronę drzwi, które, same się otworzyły.

"No chodź." Nakazał, gdy poczuł, napinający się łańcuch i spojrzał w tył na Dippera siedzącego na kanapie.

Chłopak wstał i nie mając wyjścia, posłusznie udał się za demonem.

Gdy tylko wysiedli z samochodu, Dipper zauważył, że stali na samym środku Gravity Falls, tuż przed portalem, który stał pionowo do ziemi jakieś 10 metrów przed nimi. Był okrągławy, wielkości niewielkiego bloku mieszkaniowego. Dipper z zafascynowaniem wpatrywał się w chaotycznie wirujące kolory. Był tak zahipnotyzowany portalem, że praktycznie nie zauważał widoku rozpościerającego się wokół niego.

Całe Gravity Falls było zniszczone tak, jak przy ostatnim Weirdmageddonie. Budynki były praktycznie zrównane z ziemią, a latające gałki oczne penetrowały cały teren, poszukując ocalałych, tylko po to, by zamienić ich w kamień i zanieść do gigantycznej, brunatnej piramidy, która widniała na wzgórzu po drugiej stronie miasta.


End file.
